fragment_of_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Hobbs
"All of your orders shall be done in no time, Godfather." --William Hobbs William Hobbs is the main protagonist of Fragment of Memories. He is an emotionless, ruthless killer who works for the Mafia since he was taken at the age of sixteen, under the order of Giles Corey. Later, it is revealed that he was originally known as Samuel Parris, Annabella Rose's childhood and best friend, who was supposed to transferred to another school before his sixteenth birthday. Appearance William Hobbs is a male in his middle twenties, around twenty five years old at youngest. He has medium tall built. He has messy, wavy black hair with bangs framing his face, some of them are collected between his eyes while the rest are pulled to the right side of his face, he possessed an ahoge, and emerald green eyes which always look half lidded and dull. William has bandages covering his right eye and left cheek. His usual outfit consist of a long sleeved buttoned up white dress shirt, neatly tied black tie, black vest underneath a black blazer, long black pants, and black shoes. A long, black trench coat is draped over his shoulder like a cape, and a black gun holster can be seen on his right thigh, where he carries his .357 calibre revolver. During his school days and before he is kidnapped, he always seen wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt, which sleeves rolled up just below to his elbows, and a three-quarter length black pants. In addition, he wears suspenders, black tie, and a pair of black shoes with white socks. After he left the Mafia, he no longer wears his bandages, revealing two scars that he gets from a childhood accident; the first scar runs from his right cheek, to the bridge of his nose, and ends at the left side of his forehead, while the second one runs from his left jaw and ends just a little bit below his left eye. William's eyes no longer look dull, and his clothes has changed slightly. He discards his blazer although he still retains the vest, he wears the trench coat properly, and his white dress shirt's collar is left unbuttoned. Personality Being a subject of neural conditioning, William has a malevolent disposition and completely emotionless like a doll, obeying all of the orders nonchalantly without questioning them twice. He is willing to use any kind of ways to accomplish his goals, even if it means that his life will be sacrificed. In addition, he is merciless, extremely brutal, and really enjoy to toying with his victims; torturing them slowly before ultimately kill them when he has grown tired or bored towards them. William is indifferent, for people who he sees as the enemy to the Mafia, he'll immediately attack them, regardless if they're his family, friends, or even enemies. Therefore, he is quick to resorting into violence. William has cold and callous nature, showing little to no remorse for all people he killed, and doesn't give any empathy or sympathy. He is rather ignorant, despite knowing the fact that he is a mere puppet for the Mafia, he doesn't bother to talk, or even care about it. When he isn't performing his duty, William is a gentle and calm individual. He mostly enjoys being alone, although he doesn't mind of any company from his Mafia friends. However, William is capable of showing/feeling emotion as well, as his real personality still￼ exists inside him, although in a subconscious state. As for example, he shed tears after he stabs Johanna, someone who he is supposed to eliminate. William also capable to show selflessness, proven when he tries to sacrifice himself by jumping from the train, taking the bomb with him so that he doesn't need to stain his hands with blood ever again. William believes he worth very little to the world and deserve to die for all of his crimes, claiming that people will be happy if he is dead rather than being alive. After he is freed from his brainwashing, however, he doesn't dwell on his mistakes, wanting to prove that he isn't a mere killing machine. His real personality, Samuel, is completely different from William. Samuel is a kind and faithful person who dedicates himself to protecting and helping those who needs his protection, even if it means that his life will be put in danger. He is friendly, polite, and respectful towards everyone, including his ex Mafia friends. Samuel is a religious person as well, despite having been through so many hardships since he was a child, he doesn't blame anyone for them, but rather grateful for still being alive until now. Due to his traumatic incidents, Samuel tends to keep all of his problems to himself. He doesn't open up and trusting someone easily unless the person is someone he completely trust. Samuel has a rather fragile mind often causing him to break down into tears like a children easily, and his mood can be very unstable, often swinging very quickly from one to another. He is paranoid as well thanks to his PTSDs, but he still able to maintain his composure and show wisdom at times. Samuel is a forgiving and wise person, able to forgive people who has been rude to him, and capable of accepting who he is currently now. However, there are times when he can't forgive those who have hurt him, as he showed to Giles after he left the Mafia. Despite their completely opposite personalities, both William and Samuel are able to live side by side with little to no conflict at all. They also have several similarities; both are polite and respectful, both are obedient to people who is older than them, both love to eat sweets, and both are very protective towards Ann. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mafia Members